Orovoda
Orovoda is an island nation that lies on the Western continent. It is the second Northest country of the NSC World. The territory is made of two islands: Île Fixe and Île Kazé. They are linked by the Quidam Bridge. It began in Nation Song Contest during the 26th edition, with the song Baila from Ima. It was officially delivered from the waiting list on August 5th. The country's name is a combination between Oro (Gold in Spanish) and Voda (Water in many slavic languages), thus showing the great diversity of languages and ethnicities of its population. Orovoda's flag shares similarities with the one from Quebec, the French-speaking province of Canada. Its national emblem is the Fleur-de-Lys (which is also the emblem from Quebec), shown in the middle of the flag. On the sides, two water drops symbolizing the great importance of water in Orovoda. Facts *Full name: :Republic of Orovoda (English) :République d'Orovoda (French) :Ridulia du Orovodan (Orovodan) *Capital: Vedrai *President: Carola Häggkvist *Population: 2 129 000 *Official languages: French (43%), Orovodan (31%) *Other languages: Spanish (7%), Turkish (7%), Ukrainian (7%), Bulgarian (2%), Hungarian (2%), Swedish (1%) *Important cities: Irna, Errans, O Kalan *Regions: :Hiréyo (938 800) (Capital: Vedrai) :Kamandé (372 200) :Liama (255 600) :Gamelan (194 300) :Ramsani (157 800) :Latora-Volare (93 500) :Misha (60 700) :Ephra dan Carev (56 900) *Currency: Orovodan Dollar *National Day: June 3rd *Motto: La vida es un carnaval! *Broadcaster: Orovoda Art & Communication (OAC) *National arena: Zydeko Arena (14 300 seats) Population Orovoda is a small country with approximately 2 129 000 people. Most of them live in the region of Hiréyo, which hosts the capital, Vedrai. Approximately 938 800 people are citizen of this region, and 710 000 of them live in Vedrai. Other smaller regions include Kamandé (known for its numerous dance and folkloric festivals) and Latora-Volare (which hosts the biggest cheese factory of Orovoda). Orovodan people are known for their open-mind and hospitality, according to many tourists. Government and Development Orovoda is a democratic nation ruled by the Orovodan Blue Party, with Ms. Carola Häggkvist at its head. The Party won the elections on June 3rd 2008 and allowed the nation to become a sovereign one. Orovoda was previously ruled by the Red Party, that wanted to keep the nation as a province and not as a sovereign state. The Orovodan Blue Party holds 86 seats, compared to only 14 for the Red Party. Orovoda is an economically challenging country, with many exportations and local products. The country is specialized in arts (more precisely music and cinema) and is well-known for hosting and producing the greatest number of artistic shows and festivals in the world. Climate Orovoda is surrounded by water, thus its temperature is a little colder than normal. Temperature varies between 18 and 25 Celcius in Summer and between -22 and -5 in Winter. War with Scorpionia On September 23rd 2008, Scorpionia officially declared war to Orovoda. Here are the causes of this announcement: * Scorpionia accused Orovoda of stealing its pop-corn prior to the NSC 27 semifinal result show. * Orovoda is defending by saying that Scorpionia is egoist and did not want to give some pop-corn. * Scorpionia declared that Orovoda did not ask before and stole the pop-corn. * Orovoda says they don't need to ask before taking something as insignificant as pop-corn. The two countries couldn't come up with an agreement and decided to make war. The consequences and solutions for the conflict to stop haven't been determined yet. On October 30th 2008, Orovoda and Scorpionia came up with an agreement after a pleasurable pillow fight, thus ending the war. Everybody is now happy again and can safely eat candies for Halloween that will not be contaminated with uranium radiations caused by the previous war. Orovoda in Nation Song Contest Orovoda entered Nation Song Contest during the 26th edition, beginning on August 5th. OAC have expressed their opinion about the contest and future entries from Orovoda in NSC: We don't really care about what's hot and what's not. We just want to send songs that are appealing and enjoyable. We are here for fun, and it really does not matter if we win or come last 20 times. We just want to add a little of our culture in Nation Song Contest! NSC Editions * * = Rest jury qualifier Spinoff Editions Voting History Orovoda has given the most points to: Orovoda has received the most points from: Official Banners Here are the official banners used as signatures for every NSC entries on the ESCtoday forum. *(NSC 26) Ima - Baila *(NSC 27) High and Mighty Color - Run Run Run *(NSC 28) Verka Serduchka - Hop Hop *(NSC 29) Dana International - Love Boy *(NSC 30) Within Temptation - The Howling *(NSC 31) Lordi - Blood Red Sandman Pictures from Orovoda Image:Quidam_Bridge.jpg|Quidam Bridge Image:Image_-_Le_Chateau_du_Mystere.jpg|Le Château du Mystère (Mysterious Castle) Image:Image_-_Vallee_d'Icare.jpg|Vallée d'Icare (Icarius Valley) Image:Image_-_Les_Valsapenas.jpg|Les Valsapenas (The Valsapenas) Image:Image_-_Zydeko_Arena_(Out).jpg|Zydeko Arena (Outside) Image:Image_-_Zydeko_Arena_(In).jpg|Zydeko Arena (Inside) Category:Nations